fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhina Marth
Rhina Marth is a member of the dark guild Phoenix Rising and one of it's S-Class mages, which have also earned her the right to be one of the four generals in the guild that is part of the group The Rising Order. She answers directly to King and relays his orders to the rest of the members under her care. Being one of the four generals of the guild, she has been given a small region of Earthland to oversee with a few of the guild members that act under her orders. Her second in command being Aster Wild. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Immense Speed: Immense Intellect: Immense Magical Power: Perception: Sword Play: [[Explosion Magic|'Explosion Magic']] Explosion Magic works by utilizing the user's own magic to cause the Ethernano in the air to rapidly increase their kinetic energy, moving at a much higher rate to allow explosions of varying levels of power to be brought from relatively simple motions. Depending on the skill and intensity of the user's magic, the time it takes to activate this magic ranges from instantaneous to a couple of seconds before the explosion takes place.If balanced enough, the user can imbue their explosions into objects. Rhina being able to imbue her blade Saguchi with this type of magic, being able to cause delayed affects, so as to not break the blade. Anything hit with her blade when infused with this type of magic will be infused with her explosion magic, which after a small delay will deliver an explosion with varying sizes and power. [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']] Is a Holder Type of Magic involving the use of swords. The weapons act as mediums for the Rhina to use in many different ways. She can change extend her attacks through the use of her weapons allowing for short to mid-range attacks. Like shooting a curved projectile of energy from the blade able to cut or damage her targets greatly. She is also able to remotely control her weapons, allowing her to make her weapons take flight or return to her if they get knocked away. Rhina can add the properties of her magic to the sword or even change the physical properties of the blade like making it extend to a great length or retracting it turning it like a dagger or short sword. She can also turn it to a blunt weapon or increase the sharpness. Teleportation Magic Is a Caster Type Magic that allows the user to cover great distances in an instant. It can be incredibly useful in battle as well, allowing Rhina to dodge attacks in the blink of an eye and even more so in being able to get behind her opponents to land her own attacks.she is also able to transport multiple individuals at once, as long as they are making physical contact with her or anyone connected to her. Rupture Magic This type of magic allows Rhina to pressurize the Magic Power within a person until it, quite literally, explodes. The more Magic Power a person has, the more powerful the effects of this magic are. [[Chaos Magic|'Chaos Magic']] Chaos Magic(カオスマジック Kaosumajikku) is a Caster Type of magic that allows the user to use light and dark magic in combination which is usually displayed in a swirled form of the two magics. Rhyna combines these two powerful magics to create devastating results. While she may not be able to transform her body into this mix, she does gain some defensive properties from these two allowing her to lessen the damage when attacked by light or dark magic. Equipment 'Saguchi ' This is Rhina's Katana that is colored in gold. It is made up of incredibly strong alloy that is capable of taking on explosions, remaining unscathed. This weapon is quite unique as the blade itself is not infused with any magic, unlike the scabbard, which is infused with Nullification Magic. This Katana is actually a bit longer than average katana's, that has a hilt capable of firing a small chain,by pressing the hilt in a certain way. This chain is a few times stronger than steel and incredibly hard to break. Although she can maneuver the chain freely since it is a part of her katana, it has no piercing power or much momentum, thus allowing the opponent to easily knock it away before getting captured or attacked. Synopsis